Missed You
by AuthorSwimmerPoet
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...long after the events of the series. Kujo and Victorique are separated by the weather, but their hearts are still with each other.
1. Something to Fulfill

"You're late." Victorique grumbled into the receiver of the phone. "Are you ever going to get home?"

Kujo laughed, though a little nervously. He hadn't heard Victorique in such a frustrated state since the early years of their relationship. But he couldn't help that the weather was preventing him from going anywhere. "I'm sorry Victorique. I'm doing what I can but they don't want to run trains in this kind of weather, it's pretty amazing the phones are even still working through it."

"Then find another way!" Victorique snapped into the phone before slamming and breaking the connection.

A faint smile crossed Kujo's face. He knew that she really only ever sounded so upset when she was worried. She'd always had difficulty expressing herself and over the years some emotions had become easier, but she'd never mastered being able to let him know she was worried rather than just angry.

With a sigh he hung up the payphone, even she was just venting her worry through anger he knew she must have been fairly serious about him finding another way to her. Worry tended to make people want irrational things. He took several shuffling steps and found a seat nearby to rest in. He wished he could get to Victorique faster, but he doubted there would be anyone willing to drive in this sort of weather.

He would just have to wait out the storm; Victorique would just have to try and be patient.

* * *

Victorique paced the small room in frustration. "Kujo you idiot." She muttered under her breath. "Travelling in this kind of weather, what were you thinking? You should have stayed home with me." She was stubbornly ignoring the fact that there had been no indication that the weather would turn so terrible when he had left.

Her fists clenched and unclenched, almost uncontrollably. The weather was exacerbating her already tender nerves, all she wanted was for Kujo to be back to protect her. Even if it was irrational to think a human could save her from the weather. It was just that she always felt so much better with him at her side. It didn't matter how the world changed just so long as Kujo could be by her side.

She trembled and fought back tears. "Kujo." His name was almost painful as it passed through her lips. "Come back to me."

* * *

Everything was abruptly bathed in darkness, there was a collective gasp and Kujo glanced up in surprise. The storm must have caused a power outage. There was only the faint illumination from the bit of moonlight that managed to seep through the stormy clouds, hardly enough to see a hand waved in front of the face.

Kujo sighed. Now it was going to take him even longer to get home. Victorique might attempt to never to speak to him again after all this nonsense caused by the weather. A grin suddenly broke out on his face. Or she'd be so relieved when he came home that she wouldn't be able to contain herself and would just wrap herself tightly around him. He loved it when she clung to him. He felt his life lacked it altogether too much. If he had his way, Victorique would cling to him as if she needed him day-in and day-out.

His mind still filled with the pleasant idea of his wife clinging to him, his head tilted back and he slipped into a restive state, almost sleeping. It had been a long day and with all the delays it was only bound to get longer, so he didn't mind attempting to get a little shut eye while he waited for things besides the weather, to get moving again.

"Hey Mister," Someone roughly nudged Kujo's shoulder, startling him out of his doze.

Kujo blinked and looked confusedly at the unfamiliar face staring back at him. "Who are you?" He mumbled.

The stranger smiled amiably. "I thought you might want a ride home. The trains have stopped running for the night. I don't mind driving."

"But it's practically a hurricane outside." Kujo protested not wanting to put the stranger out, especially over the long distance he still had left of his journey.

His protests were waved off. "It's no big deal. I drive in all forms of weather."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, "I live quite a distance away..."

He was pulled to his feet. "It's no big deal really, I don't mind at all, and I happen to have a means of transportation that will get you home sooner than waiting for some exhausted train to finally be allowed to run.

Kujo hesitated only a moment longer, before shrugging and letting himself be led away. At least Victorique could be happy that he'd be home sooner now.


	2. I am with You Forever

Victorique put her head down on the mat, staring almost feverishly at the place where Kujo would normally lie next to her. Her hand swept spastically across the blankets next to her. She ached and hated that he wasn't home yet. He should have been here so long ago, why had the weather been so cruel as to delay his train?

"What's taking him so long?" She muttered angrily, while simultaneously fighting back tears. Her fist clenched, wrapped up in the blankets that should have covered him. "Kujo..." His name passed her lips as an involuntary moan as it had erupted from her for the last few hours.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. It felt impossible that she could sleep in these circumstances, but she would try anyways, if only because the break from consciousness would bring Kujo to her more quickly.

The storm raged loudly and violently, startling her body into great uncontrollable shivers.

"Kujo..."

The wiper blades slashed across the windscreen in what seemed a tremendously violent fashion. The weather had calmed somewhat but was still coming down in horrifying torrents.

For what had become almost a ritual between the two, Kujo again found himself asking, "Are you sure driving me is alright?"

The stranger nodded and smiled briefly at him, not taking his eyes from the road for more than that moment. "I'm happy to help really. You can stop asking, the answer won't change. I said I'd do this."

Kujo sighed; he did appreciate this favor, he truly did, but this weather was terrifying. The only reason there was any measure of pleasure in him being out in it was because of Victorique. He knew she wanted him home, and he hated being so far from her. Once they were together again he knew this would feel worthwhile, but until then...he shuddered as lightning streaked violently across the sky. He doubted it was simply his imagination that the storm was worsening.

He closed his eyes and tried only to think of the fact that with each of the car's tires he was that much closer to Victorique, he tried to make it so that nothing, not even the weather, mattered but that he drew continually closer to his Victorique.

_Victorique, I'm coming._


	3. The End

The End

Grevil tossed his eyes towards the sky, hands in his pockets and shook his head slowly. "What an unfortunate thing to have brought me here." He murmured as his gaze flicked over the remains of the house. He normally wasn't called to do anything international but this was a unique case, because it involved his sister.

Idly he kicked at the rubble, in disorganized piles at his feet. This had once been his sister's home, hers and that runt's. It was hard to believe looking at the wreckage that this had ever been a home. He wasn't sure why he had come, he hadn't even been asked to identify the corpse, his sister's corpse. She'd been the only one in the house when it had collapsed, destroyed by the storm that finally settled its raging, leaving bright, blue skies all across Japan as if it had never happened.

Grevil's fist clenched, he knew it wouldn't have made a difference really, but Kujo should have been there, that runt, never should have left his sister. He may have been a hard boy for Grevil to like, but at least he had thought Kujo would always care for and be around for Victorique.

He turned abruptly away from the rubble. There was nothing left for him here. It would be better for him to go to the hospital and check on that runt.

* * *

Grevil stared down at the runt, his fists clenched tightly. Victorique was dead, and this stupid boy had to get himself knocked into a coma from a car crash, even though the driver had hardly been hurt by the accident at all. He hated that Kujo hadn't been there for Victorique. It wouldn't have changed anything. She would still be dead, but she wouldn't have died alone. Grevil had been sure that once Kujo was in her life, that she wouldn't have to be alone again as she had been forced to be by their father for all those long, and surely terrible years.

Unable to keep his feet and his anger any longer, Grevil collapsed into the chair next to Kujo's bed. This whole situation just made him feel so powerless. He hadn't felt so helpless since before the war. Back when their father had been alive.

Grevil stared at Kujo's prone form, allowing the faint beeping of the heart monitor wash over everything. There wasn't anything else he could do for the moment, except hope that Kujo would wake. He didn't know what he would say, but he felt everything would somehow be better, if only the runt would just wake up.

His desire that Kujo just wake up probably meant that he was in denial, but that hardly seemed to matter as the heart monitor, simply beat on and on. He began to count the beats.

_One...two...three...w_

The fourth beat never came. Grevil's head jerked up in a sort of terror. Kujo couldn't die now too. His eyes scanned frantically over Kujo's body.

Still the silence hung in the room.

Grevil leapt to his feet with a great scraping of the chair. "Nurse!" He shouted, loudly, probably obnoxiously. If there was some chance that he could be revived... "Nurse!" He yelled again.

He raced to the door, figuring his shouts would be better heard from the doorway. But he didn't have to call anymore. As he was about to run out scream, the door swung open and a herd of white clothed figures swarmed into the room.

Frantic measures were made to bring the runt back, but eventually the doctor that had rushed in stepped away from the body, and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do." He stated, simply, calmly, quietly. The tone instilling a sort of peace in Grevil, but also making him want to tear the doctor's hair out, for not being able to do more.

He slumped back into the chair that he'd been watching Kujo from before. Nothing seemed to matter now, his whole family was dead. His father, sister, even his brother-in-law.

The world suddenly felt extremely empty. For the first time that he could remember, Grevil just wanted to cry.

* * *

**And that my reader's is how I feel you could fulfill the promise of their hearts never being separated but still hold to the prophesy that they would die apart, because that is technically what the specific wording was. Anyways, I was planning on this being the ending of this piece, but if a lot of people were to beg, wanting to read about a heartbroken and lonesome Blois, I might be convinced to add more. But either way, don't be afraid to give me your opinions.**


End file.
